Characters
Below are several options in addition to the default Pathfinder character creation options that may be used in any campaign based on the Templa'Tol Campaign Settings. Races Alarin - These merfolk are adept at divine magic and devious merchants. Dwarf - Short people that like rocks and metal. Earthkin - Similar to the gnomes of other worlds, these men and women are fierce combatants and ingenious spellcasters. Feralf - This cannibalistic race of elves is known to stick to the forests of Templa'Tol. Miralf - These swampland dwellers are extremely adept at magic involving water. Windalf - These elves are thought to be the original elves of Templa'Tol. Wrevel - The ferret people are addicted to stealing and gambling. Core Classes These classes are replacements for the core classes, in most respects, in any campaign using the Templa'Tol Campaign Settings Backbiter replaces rogue in addition to specialist. Berserker '''replaces barbarian. '''Bishop '''replaces cleric. '''Bleak Knight '''replaces antipaladin. '''Dervish '''replaces monk in addition to grappler. '''Filidh '''replaces druid. '''Soldier '''replaces fighter in addition to hero. '''Grey Sage '''replaces sorcerer. '''Hero '''replaces fighter in addition to soldier. '''Incanter '''replaces wizard. '''Knight '''replaces paladin. '''Minstrel '''replaces bard. '''Grappler '''replaces monk in addition to dervish. '''Specialist replaces rogue in addition to backbiter. '''Warden '''replaces ranger. Alternative Classes Disciple of the Eighth - Though dead, the All-Mother still has these extremely loyal masters of the elements. Dragoon - Nimble knights hailing from Final Fantasy. Eldritch - Magicians with an emphasis on brutal single-target evocation spells. Furious Dirge - Masters of fear and demoralization, these warriors are fightening to face. Geologist - Rock lovers who can't fight for beans. Geomancer - A master of close quarters combat and control over the environment. Guilemage - This mage-thief hybrid puts a new spin on thievery using arcane combat skills and a unique spell list. Kami Master - Kami Masters are the spiritual leaders of Southern Sela and are gifted in bolstering their allies. Prestige Classes Arcana Eraser - These assassins are trained to avoid magic and slay those who command it. Divine Arbiter - A cleric who has grown especially close to his deity and is bred for battle in their honor. Gaia Knight - Warriors who wield the earth as their weapons. Green Wizard - Mages that specialize in single-target buffs and poison magic. Justicar of Raffestum - Raffestum gives his most dedicated priests and warriors special abilities for battling the hordes of the undead. It is these Justicars who master them. Moorlight Knight - Masterful craftsmen in bending and folding the rare metal, moorlight, for battle. These warriors have trained themselves to harness the unique abilities the metal has against magical energy. Origin Arcanist - Masterful sorcerers and wizards these spellcasters have dabbled further into magic and study the origins of it all. Pride Huntsman - These hunters have grown especially close with their animal companions forming prides - giving them tactical instinct in battle. Stormborn - No clue =) Time Thief - Some thieves steal jewels, other lives, these ones specialize in stealing time. Unearthly Sage - Magic-infused beings who embody the essence of magic or something like that. Feats Glamered Arcana - Even spontaneous casters can master the powerful arcana of Templa'Tol Chain Arcana - Allows you to apply minor arcana to other spells. Meta-Arcana - Allows you to apply metamagic to arcana. Quickened Arcana - Allows you to cast arcana as a standard action. Triple Wield - Cast spells and fight while the force of your will guides an additional weapon for you to control. Templates Stormsoul - Gifted by natural powers, these creatures have taken on some attributes of storm elementals. Arcane Bound - Having carved powerful arcana into their very flesh, Arcane Bound souls are a force to be reckoned with. Half-Sphinx - Beings that acquire some of the abilities of the sphinx. Pantheons Greenfaith - The elven powers of Templa'Tol Other Sorcerer Bloodline, Sphinx - Sorcerers descended from the Sphinx. Category:Landing Category:Characters